


Beneath The Waves, Beside the Nexus

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A possible collection of smut shorts.
Relationships: Lily (Vocaloid)/Reader, Megurine Luka/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1 [Lily, Backstage}

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen away from writing for a while and what easier way is there to get back into it, other than writing quick, dumb smut?  
> First up is Lily, backstage with the reader for a more private performance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her part is done, Lily offers you a more private performance.

Lily doesn’t waste any time to drag you off into a dark corner. The beat of the music is booming so loudly that you can't exchange any words. You really don’t need to.

She just silently wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you into a kiss. As she does, your hands, too, begin to wander, down her back, shortly caressing her perfect as before settling on her waist just as she decides to deepen the kiss.

Lily loves to indulge likes this, even though you could be spotted at any given time, here so close to the buzz of the stage. It never lasts long enough to heighten the risk for real because you're both aware how precious the little time you've got together is. 

She withdraws slowly from the kiss, dragging out those final moments of your tongues sliding together as much as she can despite it.

Her next move feels almost comically fast in comparison.  
Lily drops to her knees, making quick work of your belt.  
Her eyes stay locked with yours as she drags down your pants just enough to gain access to your cock, already as hard and ready as it can be.

Immediately, her fingers wrap around the base and she runs them along your shaft, slowly, in a deliberately teasing fashion. 

Lily grins when your cock twitches in her grasp and her smile remains on her face between each of the gentle series of kisses the places around the tip.

Your hips buck forward when she finally decides to take you in fully. She moves confidence, going deep, pulling back, and adding the occasional calculated scrape of her teeth and an excited groan escapes you, drowned by the noise around you.

Your reaction gives away that there's no way you're going to last long like this, the rush of being sucked of in an open space like this combined with her efforts racing you to the finish line at rocket speed. 

You both know and so you go for it, grabbing the hair at the back of her head as you slam forward, eager to fuck her pretty face. She drops her hands and settles them above her knees as you take charge.

Lily moans as it happens. You can't hear it, but you feel the vibrations around your cock as her tight throat wraps all around you.

It sends warm, electric showers down your spine and you don't give her time to adjust, thrusting hard and fast without any warm-up or a semblance of reason.

You can feel your orgasm approaching much sooner than you'd like now that you've started to indulge in this rush and submit Lily to this rough treatment of her mouth and throat.

When it happens, you take the plunge, hammering away in a final series of thrusts that make her gag around your cock and writhe in her kneeling position before pulling back just enough to unload in her mouth. 

Your eyes flutter shut as you fill her mouth with hot, thick spurts of cum. It's a lot but she takes all of it despite surely running short for breath.

Lily eventually pulls back as you come back to your senses.  
She makes sure your eyes are open and set on her beautiful face again, wet with sweat and tears which made a complete mess of her makeup, before she swallows. 

With her head thrown back and her icy blue eyes glaring at you she teasingly draws a line along her throat with her fingers as she gulps it all down.

There's a look of utter bliss and satisfaction on her face as she presents you her empty mouth. 

It stays with you as you help her get back on her feet, because it reminds you of the other thing, besides the stuff you do backstage, that she keeps secret from everyone.

Lily kisses you, quick and fleeing, before turning away from you and rushing inside for her room.

 _Indeed_ , the lingering taste of her lips tells you, _she's a cum junkie._


	2. Chapter 2 [Luka, Train Sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dear friend and pop star Luka Megurine drags you along to live out a long surpressed fantasy.

A hasty brush of lips, a fleeting smile, and the scent of perfume all blend into pure bliss as Luka pulls down her shorts along with her panties, all while keeping herself pressed against you.

You can smell her shampoo, a wild cocktail of fruits, faintly beneath her perfume as you work your own belt. A quick kiss to her neck is something you can't resists when she exposes it by moving her long, pink hair to hang over her left shoulder.

You're thankful how little room there is. Not only can you feel Luka's presence everywhere, it also keeps you steady enough for what’s coming.

You notice there's another neat little bonus about this setup, compared to what's right in front of you, however. To your surprise there's a mirror in this confined space, large enough to allow a good view of Luka's upper body and face.

It makes you wonder if she dragged you to this bathroom through mere luck, or if her intentions had been set on this all along.

It's impossible to see her eyes through her pink sunglasses, much to your dismay but your attention to that is quickly disrupted when you realize that, underneath her white jacket, she'd been wearing not a bra but her red bikini.

"Don't stare so long", Luka says. "We can't stay in here forever."

She's right.

Keeping your eyes focused on the reflection of her gorgeous face position yourself, seize her hips and push into her. Luka smiles, biting her bottom lip and carefully takes of her sunglasses with shaky fingers.

Placing it on the edge of the sink, she gasps as you go deeper, the electrifying spark of penetration finally getting the better of her and you can't help but do the same once you've fully sunken into the embrace of her snug pussy.

More than anything you'd love to drag this out as much possible, but you're sure Luka would just remind you of your surroundings again if you tried. Maybe she'd even cancel this entirely. In her position, caution is everything, after all.

So, you begin to move, steadily and quickly speeding up the pace of your thrusts.

She did something right, putting a kind of pressure on you by mentioning how little time you can take because it eases you into handling her rougher than you would have otherwise.

Luka has closed her eyes you notice as you search the mirror for her face again. Her brows furrowed and she still bites down on her lips, with dwindling success.

Your doubts are gone. She chose this spot for a reason. As she's using this line frequently, it's likely she found it at some point.

After taking the plunge, greedily hammering away all while keeping an eye on the pink haired diva has the desired effect and you realize that neither of you will last much longer.

Wetness is pouring down Luka's tights and it's when a full-blown moan escapes her that the reality of this dawns on you.

Suddenly It hits you that really, this is absolutely insane. You're fucking one of the company's stars and, more importantly, one of your best friends in a train toilet and you're doing it raw. You'd never lie to yourself; you're absolutely loving every second but nonetheless voice your thoughts.

Her response isn't quite what you expect. She uses the advantage her position gives to push you against the wall, preventing any movement for a moment.

"N-no, cum inside. I want this."

Her voice, thick with desire and her stuttered speech give away how close Luka is herself.

You search her eyes in the mirror and she notices, meeting your glance with burning determination.

Risky or not, your concern as a friend isn't strong enough to deny the diva's request.

What strength you can muster, you use to push against her shoulder and after a surprised moment of resistance, Luka allows you to bend her over until she finds herself with her forehead pressed against the mirror.

Returning where you left off a minute ago, you begin to quickly thrust into her, fucking her with renewed vigour and using the leverage of her new position to go harder than before.

It happens without warning; her walls tighten around your cock and Luka's body is shaken by a violent spasm as she comes.

Living up to the impression of always being in perfect control of herself, even now, she bites into the leather of her fingerless glove to muffle as much noise as she can as she goes rigid, and the sight of her breath fogging the mirror is the last push you need.

Buried deep inside her tight pussy, you cum, filling her with huge spurts of hot cum. You're much less disciplined than her, groaning as you do so.

Only the close space keeps you from collapsing on top of her entirely.

Wrapping your arms around her, you pull Luka close.

This close you can't see any reflections, but you don't have to.

She's still shaking a little but what you hear of her breathing sends warm showers down your spine.

Reluctantly, you straighten your back but as you're beginning to withdraw Luka takes your hand.

You face her gaze in the mirror again. There's emotion in her eyes you can't quite decipher.

"No need to rush now", she says quietly.

Reaching for her sunglasses, she adds:

"We can take another minute."


End file.
